La Chica de la Veta, traduction pour ManneVanNecker
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Peeta est nerveux, il a peur de quitter ses parents. Agrippé au pantalon de son père, il refuse d'aller à l'école, mais une voix seulement va tout changer. Qu'a ressenti Peeta quand il a fait la connaissance de Katniss? Comment sa vie a pris un nouveau tournant? POV Peeta.


**Disclaimer:** **Ce one-shot, appartient à _ManneVanNecker_ , ****à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Peeta est nerveux, il a peur de quitter ses parents. Agrippé au pantalon de son père, il refuse d'aller à l'école, mais une voix seulement va tout changer. Qu'a ressenti Peeta quand il a fait la connaissance de Katniss? Comment sa vie a pris un nouveau tournant? POV Peeta.**

 **.oOo.**

 **La chica de la Veta**

 **.**

 **La fille de La Veine**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Ma mère m'avait dit que, le premier jour, j'accompagnerai mes frères à l'école ; cela faisait une semaine qu'elle me le ressassait sans cesse ; comme si c'était elle qui voulait s'imaginer ce que serait mon premier jour dans cet horrible bâtiment qui paraissait être sur le point de s'effondrer. En vérité, je ne voulais aller nulle part, je voulais rester à observer mon père faire du pain, peut-être qu'il me laisserait un morceau de pâte pour faire l'andouille à ses côtés, mais ma mère insista pour que j'aille à l'école et j'espérais au moins que mon père y soit opposé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'après-midi précédant ma rentrée, mon père et moi étions en train de pétrir du pain pour l'après-midi ; je lui passais seulement les ingrédients et de temps en temps, il me permettait de couper les petits pains avec des moules, mais, ce jour-là, il m'a laissé pétrir un petit pain spécial pour que je puisse l'amener à l'école.

« Pourquoi dois-je y aller avec mes frères ? », lui ai-je demandé alors que la pâte collait à mes mains.

« Parce que tu dois apprendre notre histoire, mon fils ; quand tu deviendras grand et que tu feras du pain, tu comprendras la vraie signification de se nourrir après tout ce qui s'est passé », m'a expliqué Papa en plaçant les pains au four.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas compris ce que Papa avait dit, je voulais juste rester auprès de lui et je n'ai pas compris la nécessité d'aller à l'école et d'y rencontrer d'autres enfants du district. Je n'aimais pas être seul avec mes frères, ils ne faisaient jamais de bonnes actions, m'accusant toujours quand le feu du four s'éteignait et ma mère me punissait à cause d'eux. J'étais sûr que ce serait exactement la même situation à l'école et mon père ne serait pas présent pour me défendre.

« Tu vas m'abandonner ? », ai-je imploré mon père, ce matin-là.

Il m'a regardé de ses yeux bleu ciel et a souri, mais la joie n'était pas visible dans son sourire.

« Oui, fiston, ta mère va s'occuper de la boulangerie aujourd'hui (l'un des frères de Peeta s'est moqué de lui à ce moment-là). Ne te moque pas de ton frère, j'ai accompagné tous mes enfants à l'école et si je suis encore en vie, alors je continuerais avec mes petits-enfants. »

Avant de partir, ma mère a voulu me parler seul à seul, mes frères et mon père sont restés debout près de la porte, tandis que je suis parti avec ma mère, en lui tenant la main.

« Je veux que tu écoutes bien, Peeta, et ne me désobéis pas, cette fois-ci. D'accord? » . Elle a souri en se baissant pour me parler de plus près. En silence, j'ai acquiescé tout en l'invitant à poursuivre. « À l'école, il y a des enfants qui viennent de tous les districts, je veux juste que tu parles avec les enfants qui te ressemblent. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Comment peuvent-ils me ressembler ? »

« Les enfants qui vivent dans "La Veine" , Peeta, sont tous bruns, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, je veux que tu restes loin d'eux, ils peuvent être porteurs de maladies et même de poux, il ne faut pas parler à ceux-ci, tes amis doivent te ressembler. Tu comprends ? » . Ma mère a souri en me caressant la joue.

« Oui, maman » , ai-je dit avant de revenir vers mon père et de lui prendre la main.

Quand nous fûmes en chemin vers le bâtiment qui se nommait école, il y avaient de nombreux parents qui laissaient leurs enfants pour la première fois. Certaines mères pleuraient et d'autres donnaient le peu de ce qu'ils avaient à manger, ou rien. Mon père m'a tenu la main et nous avons marché ensemble, mes frères sont partis rapidement et nous les avons perdus de vue dans la foule, peut-être qu'ils avaient honte d'aller avec leur père à l'école.

Lorsque nous nous sommes alignés pour l'appel, garçons et filles furent divisés en deux rangs; la plupart des mères accompagnaient leurs filles, c'était étrange que les parents doivent laisser leurs enfants ; mon père avait laissé son travail pour m'amener à l'école, d'autres ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se le permettre.

« Est-ce que tu vois cette petite fille là ? », m'a demandé papa.

Je me suis levé sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus le reste des enfants qui m'empêchaient d'observer la rangée de filles, mais je n'ai pas pu voir quelle personne il désignait ; alors, mon père m'a soulevé et j'ai vu une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux sombres comme ses cheveux, une fille de La Veine, comme ma maman me l'avait dit ; je ne devais pas la fréquenter, mais elle avait l'air très propre et bien méticuleuse. Vêtue d'une robe à carreaux rouges et coiffée de deux tresses, attachés avec des rubans rouges de la même couleur que sa robe.

« Est-ce que tu vois cette petite fille ? Je voulais me marier avec sa mère, mais elle s'est enfuie avec un mineur » . Il a souri alors que des marques de leurs rides et son visage fatigué parlaient plus sur ses sentiments que le sourire sur son visage.

« Un mineur ? » ai-je questionné en fronçant des sourcils. « Pourquoi un mineur si elle tenait à toi ? »

« Parce que, quand il chante, même les oiseaux s'arrêtent pour écouter », a-t-il murmuré.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que mon papa m'avait dit, la fillette ressemblait à une enfant ordinaire, elle ne portait pas de vêtements larges et la femme qui la tenait par la main ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient attachés de manière à faire une belle coiffure, ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que ceux de mon père et elle portait une belle robe de couleur cerise.

Quand on m'a appelé, je me suis placée à côté d'autres enfants qui étaient dans mon groupe, il y en avaient qui étaient comme moi, avec qui maman m'avait dit d'être ami ; il y avaient d'autres enfants aussi à la peau foncée, mais ils semblaient tous très sympathiques et je ne voyais pas de différences hormis la couleur de la peau, peut-être les vêtements.

J'ai regardé mon père qui se trouvait parmi tous les papas qui espéraient que leurs enfants soient admis à l'école ; je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais il m'avait dit que je devais être un grand garçon si je voulais garder la boulangerie et être un bon boulanger donc j'ai enduré, tout en pleurant, avec une grosse boule dans ma gorge quand je l'ai vu partir ; ainsi je l'ai regardé partir entre deux personnes jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue.

« Peeta », a dit un de mes frères quand il vit que j'étais à l'écart du groupe auquel il appartenait.

La journée parut interminable ; si j'avais su lire l'heure, cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence, elle ne paraissait pas avancer, mais, alors que je pensais que papa était sûrement en train de faire du pain pour l'après-midi, je réalisais que la jeune fille, que mon père m'avait désignée, était dans mon groupe. Je ne l'avais pas oubliée à cause de ses belles tresses et de sa robe à carreaux rouges.

A la récréation, elle s'est dirigée vers une balançoire et s'est assise dessus pour jouer. Chaque fois que je la regardais, je me demandai si ce que mon père m'avait dit était vrai. Existait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui puisse faire taire les oiseaux en chantant? Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle chose.

« Tu es Peeta ? », a dit un enfant derrière moi.

« Oui » , ai-je chuchoté, sans perdre de vue la façon dont la robe de la jeune fille volait avec le vent.

« Je t'ai vu à la boulangerie » , a assuré le garçon.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû plus parler avec lui, la jeune fille avait délaissé la balançoire et à présent, elle marchait dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre, terrorisé, elle avait peut-être réalisé que je la regardais et elle me dirait quelque chose à laquelle je ne saurais répondre. J'ai regardé le sol pour qu'elle ne réalise pas que j'étais rouge comme une tomate, mais elle est passée à côté de moi, en laissant un parfum exquis de lavande.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » , a déclaré l'enfant, à côté de moi.

« On joue ? » , ai-je proposé en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

Quand le jour parut sur le point de décliner, nous avions notre dernier cours, la maîtresse qui donnait le cours de musique était assise sur la table, au lieu de la chaise. Ma mère m'aurait tiré les oreilles si j'avais fait cela. Selon mes frères, la jeune femme qui faisait de la musique demandait toujours la même chose, elle demandait à quelqu'un de chanter. Donc, je ne fus pas surpris quand elle est apparue souriante, j'ai dirigé mon regard sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et sur les oisillons dessus.

« Les enfants », a souri la maîtresse « Qui d'entre vous connaît la chanson de la Vallée ? »

Certains ont levé leurs mains ; je la connaissais, mon père l'avait chantée pour moi une fois, mais je n'aimais pas chanter, et mon père non plus, donc je savais qu'il valait mieux me taire ; je ne fus pas surpris de voir la jeune fille lever la main en moins de deux secondes. Le maîtresse l'a placée en hauteur sur un tabouret et a fait signe à la classe.

« Quel est ton nom, ma chérie ? » , lui a demandé la maîtresse en souriant.

« Katniss Everdeen » , a chuchoté la jeune fille dans un filet de voix.

« Eh bien les enfants, faites silence s'il vous plaît ; Katniss va chanter la chanson de la Vallée », a fait la maîtresse tout en laissant la fille seule devant la classe.

Quand elle a commencé à chanter, je n'ai reconnu pas sa voix, c'était différent du moment où elle nous avait donné son nom, cela paraissait doux comme le miel, j'ai regardé aussitôt l'arbre où les oiseaux étaient et ils s'étaient tus en entendant la fille. Son chant était si beau quand on entendait sa voix, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche. J'ai essayé de respirer un minimum, sans pour autant me distraire et ne plus pouvoir l'écouter. La classe était silencieuse et la maîtresse a paru aussi émerveillée que le reste de la classe. Lorsque Katniss eut fini, elle est descendue du tabouret et est allée s'asseoir à sa place au milieu de la classe ; durant la journée, je n'ai pas pu entendre autre chose que sa douce voix qui chantait. Après cela, j'ai voulu aller à l'école tous les jours, même quand j'étais malade.

« Ça va à l'école ? », m'a demandé mon papa, un après-midi.

« La petite fille que tu m'as montré, elle chantait d'une voix si mélodieuse que les oiseaux à la fenêtre se sont tus ». J'ai souri. « Et j'ai aimé l'entendre chanter.»

Mon père a souri en me caressant ma tête, et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les jours à l'école cessèrent de passer lentement, Katniss a continué de venir en classe sans manquer un seul jour ; parfois, en cours de musique, la maîtresse lui faisait chanter n'importe quelle chanson et tout le monde l'écoutait, l'air heureux, surtout moi, qui n'avait cessé de l'entendre depuis le première jour. J'aimais vraiment la regarder et l'écouter, et j'ai souhaité lui parler à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle semblait toujours disparaître lorsque je la recherchais.

« Papa », l'ai-je interpellé,« où es-tu?»

Mon père m'a répondu depuis le garde-manger où on gardait les quintaux de farine pour le pain, je l'ai rejoint là-haut et ai fermé la porte derrière moi.

« Papa, qu'as-tu fait pour conquérir le cœur de la maman de Katniss ? » , ai-je demandé sans scrupule.

Mon père fut surpris, je le savais parce que ses joues étaient devenus rouges comme quand ma mère me surprenait en train de manger mon pain chaud avec du beurre.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? », a-t-il chuchoté. « Ta mère serait en colère si ...»

« Un jour, tu as dit que tu l'avais aimé ? »

« Peeta », il a posé son sac de farine sur le sol. « Je n'ai jamais dit à la mère de cette fille que je l'aimais, j'étais trop gêné pour le lui dire. »

Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux comme mon père, je suis parti à la recherche de Katniss dans la cour de récréation pour lui dire que je l'aimais ; ainsi, quand elle chanterait et qu'un autre garçon tomberait amoureux d'elle, elle saurait que je l'ai vue en premier. Ce jour-là, dans la classe, j'ai été surpris de voir la place de Katniss vide, l'enseignant en histoire nous a dit alors qu'il y avait eu un accident dans la mine et les papas de plusieurs camarades étaient morts. Le papa de Katniss y compris.

C'était le premier jour que mon père m'avait laissé faire du pain tout seul, j'avais onze ans. Mon père n'a plus jamais parlé de Katniss ou de sa mère, ou de quelque chose en rapport avec elles. Je l'ai vu de temps en temps à l'école, mais n'ai jamais osé lui parler ; d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas semblé intéressée à parler avec autrui. Elle n'a plus jamais chanté dans les cours de musique, ne s'est plus jamais portée volontaire pour quoique ce soit et tout le monde avait remarqué combien elle était mince, mais personne n'a dit ou fait quelque chose pour elle.

Je l'ai regardée quand j'étais en cours de gymnastique, assise sur le bord de l'escalier, toujours le regard dans le vide et seule. Elle ne souriait jamais, ni ne semblait se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ses notes ont baissé et personne ne s'est soucié de lui faire ses condoléances, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, mais j'étais embarrassé et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

« Peeta », a ordonné ma mère cet après-midi-là, pluvieux, « Ton père ne se sent pas bien et tes frères ont déjà fabriqué le pain, alors surveille le four et ne t'y brûle pas, je vais voir qui peut bien fouiner dans les poubelles.»

Je pensais toujours à Katniss, combien elle était devenue belle et je me demandais toujours à quoi ressemblait sa voix, maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, peut-être avait-elle perdu ce don, peut-être qu'elle gagnait sa vie en chantant au bar de Sae Boui Boui ou peut-être qu'elle lavait les vêtements et la vaisselle quelque part.

« Ces maudits enfants de la Veine qui fouillent encore les poubelles comme des chiens errants », a sifflé ma mère entre ses dents à son retour.

Je me suis dirigé vers la fenêtre et j'ai vu, devant moi, une fille enveloppée dans un tissu sale sous un arbre, la pluie tombait si fort que d'ici-peu de temps, elle allait être trempée jusqu'aux os, mais elle était toujours là. J'ai plissé les yeux et nettoyé le carreau de la vitre - mon coeur battait à tout rompre - pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait de Katniss.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », a fait papa de sa chambre.

« Des enfants affamés et sales de la Veine qui fouillent les poubelles», a-t-elle crié en colère alors que j'ai ramassé les pains qui n'avaient pas été vendus depuis quelques jours et les ai râpés pour faire une soupe.

Quand j'ai ouvert le four pour vérifier l'état des pains, tout allait bien, je voulais en voler un pour les donner à Katniss, mais ma mère les avait comptés et si l'un d'eux manquait, elle m'accuserait de vol. L'odeur du pain chaud devait affamer Katniss. J'ai soigneusement pris les pains et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais l'aider. J'ai laissé tomber deux d'entre eux dans la braise, ils étaient en plus enveloppés d'une couche de cendres brûlées.

« Ciel, qu'as-tu fait? », s'est écriée ma mère quand elle a vu les deux pains brûlés. Tu es un idiot, nous ne pourrons même pas manger ce pain ! Comment peux-tu gâcher le travail de ton père et de tes frères ? »

Elle a levé la main et celle-ci a heurté de plein fouet mon visage.

La brûlure sur ma joue était intense, je sentais encore la gifle, j'étais parterre quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais dit à ma mère, il n'y eut que cela qui fit disparaître la douleur.

« Vas donner ce pain aux cochons ! » , s'est-elle époumonée et elle a quitté la pièce tout en pestant à mon égard.

Quand je suis sorti pour ouvrir la porte, j'ai vu que Katniss était toujours là, enveloppée dans ce qui était certainement la blouse de son père. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et a levé les yeux quand elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai regardé à droite à gauche, en vérifiant que ma mère n'était pas là et lui ait jeté deux pains dans sa direction. J'aurais préféré les donner en mains propres en lui disant de courir aussi vite que possible, mais j'étais sûr que si je rentrais mouillé, je recevrais une autre gifle, donc j'ai souri nerveusement et j'ai fermé la porte.

Cet après-midi-là, tandis que j'effectuais le glaçage sur le gâteau de démonstration, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à Katniss et à ces pains, mon visage s'empourpra, mais je ne regrettais rien. C'était le premier gâteau que je décorais en pensant qu'un jour, j'en ferai un exclusivement pour elle. Ce jour-là, même si je ne le lui avais jamais parlé, elle savait que j'existais d'une certaine manière; à travers ce geste, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, même si elle ne le savait pas.

.

« Peeta », dit Katniss. « Prim et Finn ont entendu cette histoire tellement de fois qu'elles sont déjà épuisées. »

« C'est la seule histoire dont je peux vous raconter une fin heureuse. », chuchotai-je.

« Papa, papa » Je sentai qu'on tirait sur ma chemise. « On peut dormir avec vous ?»

« Non, non, non », sourit Katniss. « Allez dormir dans vos lits tout de suite.»

Les enfants s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls, Katniss se blottit contre moi, me procurant la seule chaleur qui avait rempli tout quand il n'y avait rien, la seule lueur d'espoir quand celui-ci était perdu, et bien que les choses avaient suffisamment changé pour avoir une vie heureuse, je savais que, sans elle, ça ne se serait jamais réalisé.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », chuchota Katniss sans ouvrir les paupières.

« A la magnifique façon dont tu chantes » , chuchotai-je, « tu devrais chanter pour moi. »

Alors, j'entendis sa voix douce et mélodieuse, je fermai les yeux pour mieux entendre et elle était là-bas, la fille à la robe de carreaux rouge, avec des petites tresses de chaque côté, en train de chanter, cette fille là-bas qui avait dérobé mon coeur en chantant, cette fille qui a rempli mon cœur et mon âme juste en étant elle-même et qu'à présent, de manière incroyable, j'appelais ma femme.

 **.oOo.**

 **Voici un OS de ManneVanNecker pour lequel j'ai totalement craqué. En traduisant, je me suis posée pas mal de questions et j'ai gardé un style enfantin que l'auteure laisse transparaître avec le rythme des phrases et le choix des mots. J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Généralement, quand le fandom français ne suffit plus, on a tendance à se tourner vers l'anglais mais d'autres bonnes fictions existent dans d'autres langues et je voulais vous faire découvrir notamment cette personne, Manne Van Necker, qui écrit de très bonnes fictions.**


End file.
